warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Exilus Warframe Adapter/@comment-1416567-20150804002211
maybe to few people buy platinum and just sell prime parts for plat. maybe if more people where buying platinum instead of just trading for it then maybe there would be less grind. all speculative and ive yet to see a chart listing how many people buy plat. but if a majority of players are not buying platinum then DE looses money and has to make up for it buy making items that are useful but take forever to get or a plat purchase in the hopes that more people will buy plat or more plat. or maybe DE just doesnt care about their players and community and are just super greedy so they make things harder to get and make it cost a ton of work or some plat so they can make more money because they are actually horrible people. or maybe its all of that. Maybe Less people buy plat so they need to have really hard to get stuff so that more people will buy plat so they can keep the game up and running and the assorted cost of supporting a MMORPGTPS(FPS hopefully someday) and its multiple servers and advertisements and whatever else is payed for. If there was no money being made at all to them then they would have to eaither run the game as a side project while they worked on other games causing WF to just be a for fun thing that they maybe put one 1 major update every year or so and new weapons and hotfixes every 6 months or so. or for them to just shut the game down completely and change direction to make other games and just give no time to warframe at all. they need people to buy plat to keep the game up and running, no one buying plat for speed and convenience then no one supporting warframes development and theres no need to focus development on it. The most annoying grind for an adapters is buying the bp. maybe it will become reusuable. They can always change up the bp. it might become reusable with more materials or maybe the ability to use it like 3 times and slightly cheaper. chances are not everyone uses all of their frames. i rarely play trinity so theres no need for me to put an adapter on her. I rarely play with half of my frames and the ones i do play with are ok at running mission in the star chart and even T4 missions that are not staying for like 40-60 min. and some people only level up a frame or so at a time and only have a small number of frames. we all start out with 2 slots chances are some people still only use 2 frames so not everybody has 10+ frames to put a slot on. and its likely that not everybody uses 10+ frames on a regular basis. some people likely use a specific frame maybe 3 that they are more comfortable with in a Trials. For something like running a trial the slot would be more useful but chances are people are not using all the frames for the trial. And there are some people who run Void defenses and survivals for 40+ min and that would be more useful to them. but again most people dont use all the frames for a long run in defense or survival. most regular frames when unformad do good in all missions that are not extended runs in defense/survivals or trials and have no real need for the slot in those situations other than fitting a lil extra bits on. you can spend 5 dollars and buy 3 Adapters. or 10 dollars and buy 8 Adapters. you might want to keep it free to play for you but if no ones buying hard to get stuff then the game cant exist. there has to be hard to get stuff, there has to be a grind to find stuff, if theres no grind then theres no need to buy anything and if theres no need to buy anything then warframe and the developers and the advertisers and whoever else doesnt make money to support themselfs and warframe and the game has to go away or become p2p and most games go from p2p to f2p so i doupt that would happen.